deadly love
by bieberlover394
Summary: will bella ever meet edward cuelln find out
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I knew it was wrong to love a vampire, but i couldnt help it. Edward, well Edward was my life now, but i never knew it would end like this. Heres how my story began. ONE YEAR EARLIER

"Bella get down here your going to be late for school", yelled mom . I had to admit i did wake up very late to day my alarm didn't go off. Great this the perfect start to a perfect day. NOT! Today i had to go to a new school, we just moved to a new house in forks. This city is about the darkest place in the U.S., is hardly ever sunny which i dont mind entirely because im not the kinda girl to lay out in the sun all day. I hope that the day turns around im really not in happy about going to a new school. Especialy strating as the new kid in high school, but i knew i had to go. i hoped out of

bed and looked in my new closet, at my not so bright close i wasn't big on standing out. Shuffling through the close i finally found a light pink sweater that i thought would be perfect for the first day with a pair of dark blue jeans. I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and put a brown headband on and ran down the stairs. "Hey Bella you're finally ".

"Yeah", I said. " Are you excited about your first day honey?" asked mom. "Yeah i guess." I said. "It will be fine I'm sure you will have a good day." said mom. "Well i need to leave now if I'm gonna make it in time, bye mom." Bye sweety" she said as I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I got into my 1990 green Chevy truck, and drove to school, the long dreaded ride. A pulled into the parking lot at the school i was thinking oh my god this place is hug I'm never going to find anything. I got out of the car and pulled out my map of the school and the paper with all my classes on it. I went up tp the main office as they told me to do when i picked up my papers, they had to rell me wear to go, well the general direction anyway. When they were done with me i was sent off to fend for myself in this place they called high school. This place is ten times bigger then my old high school. As i made my way to my first hour with a map up to my face ( I hoped i wouldnt have to do this all day). My first hour was math , great my worst subject.

After my first five hours i had lunch , finally. When i got my food, an apple and salad the only half decent looking food here, i looked for a table. "Are you new?" i heard a vocie behind me. "Yeah its my first day" I said. "Hi I'm Jessica,why dont you sit with me?" "Ok" why not i tought she seemed pretty nice. As we went oven to the table she was going on about some beach down on the shore. I could already tell i wasn't going to get a word we got to the table and sat down she introduced me to all her friends, and there were lots Angela, Mike, Eric,Jenna, and some other names that i coundn't remember. As we were eating and she was telling me about Forks and the school, turns out we have next hour together. When i turned around to look at the door a guy walked in. He was stairing at me the minute he walked into the lunch room. "Jessica, who is that?" "Him, thats Edward Cullen, his family is really weird.", Jessica said as she turned back around to finish her other story. I just had a feeling that he was speical i didn't know how yet but somehow i knew that, that was not the last time I was going to hear the name Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV As I walked into the lunch room there was this overwhelming smell, it was something I had never smelled before. This blood was pure and addictive. I look to see who has this pure blood and then I see her. She must be the new girl everyone is talking about; she is beautiful like no one I have before. Every time I breath in the smell is piercing. I have to get out of here before my animal side takes over, and I lose control. As soon as I had walked in I walked out. My throat was burning with thirst this is not go I thought to myself.

After I got out of the school and out of the parking lot in my sliver Volvo I drove… fast all the way to the nearest mountains. Carlisle and the others would wonder where I am soon. But for now I had to hunt in the mountains for something big. That girls blood had never made me want blood so much in my life. Carlisle would just have to wait I think that I need to stay up here for a few days. When I saw her again which I'm sure I would that school is not very big I had to be prepared. This could possibly be the end of my time here I was starting to get used to here to. As I looked for my next meal I couldn't help but think about her. I knew that was all I was going to be able to think about for well maybe forever. What was that? I smell mountain lion and took off running. After I ate, I ran all the way to the top of the mountain. The view of all the green trees and life is beautiful up here. It makes me wish I wasn't a monster. I knew I could control it around her. I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

As I sat in my room it was already 6:00 Charlie still wasn't home. He went fishing today with his friends, great. My first day of school and I get home and there's a note on the table saying he was going fishing. As I looked around the room my eyes stopped on the window. I jumped up and ran to it. Was there someone out there? I peered around the yard, I guess I'm just so stressed I'm imagining things. I looked over where my hamper just happened to be full. Erg. I grabbed the hamper and ran down the stairs to the left and into a room that only had a washer and dryer in it except for the wall decorations if that's what you want to call them. Charlie was big on hunting, everything. He had 2 deer heads a duck and a raccoon. I hated coming in this room, all the death in here. After I threw my clothes in the washer I went to the kitchen to look for something to cook. Charlie wasn't big on cooking; I could see almost all his food was pre-cooked. At least he had stuff to make spaghetti.

This was the first time I was cooking here so I didn't really know where anything is yet. I opened the first covered, trash can, second covered pots good. I got the medium size one and filled it half the way with water and put it on the burner, and put the burner on high.

I went into the living room; Charlie had a bookcase of at least 200 books. I guess when you're a single man you read a lot. I looked one by one at the books. Mostly fishing, hunting, and bowing books. There were a couple of gun books but nothing interesting.

I went back into the kitchen to check the water it was boiling so I put the noodles in. After I cooked the sauce and noodles enough for Charlie too. I platted it and sat down at the table. For some reason that boy I think Jessica said his name was Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

One week later

"Edward where on earth were you?" , asked Esme. '

"Alice didn't tell you? I thought she would have", I said to Esme.

"No she didn't well you're here now, and you missed a week of school even though you have been a 102 times." said Esme.

As she turned back to the window I ran up to my run and clasped on to the white half couch I had in there. How could this happen? How could someone's blood be this appealing? I looked around the room and stopped my eyes on my stack of old diaries I went over and picked the last one in the stack. It was from 1920.

_November 24, 1920 9:00pm _

_ Today I left Carlisle and the other to be on my own. This is my first real free day of my new existence. Its night and my throat is burning and I don't think an animal is going to calm the carving I want something bigger and better…. A human. _

_10:00pm_

_ Today is the best day of my new life I for the first time went off the animal diet I ate 7 humans. Does that make me a monster? But I high of eating them is so so._

_11:00pm_

_ I can't believe what I did tonight this is the lowest night of my existence. After the high of the blood wears off you can't help but feel terrible for what you did. I cant live like this but can I stop now that I have start? I have to get to Carlisle now._

Looking at the blood stained page right next to the 10:00, I think to myself I came out of this once I can do it again.

I wouldn't let this control me. I wouldn't. I ran the stairs as I threw the diary on my bedroom floor. I flew out the door and into the woods there was a pine tree out there in the middle of the woods, right dead center middle.

As I finally got to the tree, I climbed all the way to the top. I could see all the way to the next town from here. I always came here to think.

I knew that I could clear my mind up here and think of nothing at all, not one thing just a blank mind and for some reason I couldn't do that today at all. All I could think about was her and her blood. This was going to be hard but not impossible.

I climbed down from the tree. I had to go somewhere with people to hear their thought instead of my own. I climbed into my car and drove to the mall I need to get Alice a present for her 115th birthday which was in 2 days. As I got parked and went into the mall it seemed as if everything was lifted because I could not my own thoughts anymore as loud as I could hear everyone else's.

I walked into Alice's favorite store to look for her favorite candle. There were so many different smells in here. I turned the corner and stopped like I'd hit a wall. She was here Bella was here. This could not be happening.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

As I looked into his eyes I couldn't believe that he was here. He had the same look on his face that I assumed was on my face. Then there was a look on his face something I have never seen before... almost wild.

I dont know why, but we just stood there staring at each other it was like no one else was there just me and him, Edward.

As he looked away he walked to the other side of the store. I turned back around and looked at the candles. I needed something blue to match the room. I think my new room was blue or was it purple? My head is so cloudy like I just walked into a sheet of fog.

The room was definitly blue. I smelled all the blue candles they had and finally chose a one that kinda smelled like cake and one that almost smelled like the ocean.

As I went to check out, there was a really long line so i decided to look around. I went over to the other side of the store where he was heading last time I saw him. Not really wanting to see him I still walked over there.

There was barely anyone on this side of the store. I didnt see him so I started to look around. I turned around out of the corner of my eye I saw, or thought I saw something move so fast. Inhumanly fast.

I was probably just seeing things. I went back up to see how long the line was. There was barely a line now. After I checked out I went to the nearest exit to get out of the mall. It was raining , great.

I ran out to my truck in this pouring rain. When I got home Charile was already home, that was fast I guess he got home early from fishing I'm assuming because of the rain. "Hey Bella where were you?", asked Charile as I walked in the door.

"I went to the mall to get some candles for my room I would have left a note but i thought you wouldn't be home till dark." I replied.

"Well I wasn't planning on being home this early, but we didn't want to be out in the rain in a boat in the middle of the lake so we decideed to head on home." He said.

"Oh do you have a lighter, so i can light my new candles I want to give my room a scent?", I asked

"Yeah there is one above the fridge." He said

"Ok thanks I'm gonna go take these to my room and light them, then i can come down and make dinner." I said.

"That's ok you don't have to cook tonight I already ordered pizza I'll call you down when it gets here."

"Ok", I said as I grabbed the lighter and ran up the stairs. when i got to my room i set one candle in the windowsill and lit it then put the other one on my rather plain nightstand and lit that.

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes . My brain never really got clear from earlier. The way he looked in the store was weird. I had never seen someone look at me like that and I guess that's what is really making me cloudly. Maybe I should try to sleep, but I knew I wouldnt be able to. Not with all the stuff on my mind.

I couldn't get his face out of my head no matter how hard I tried even when I closed my eyes. He was the most secret and interesting person even though I haven't met him he is keeping some kind of secret what could it be...

"Bella the pizza is here." Said Charile.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I need to be more careful next time I go out I thought to myself. After she had seen me yes, I had ran to the other side of the store worried what might happen if I got to close to her. I couldn't read her mind. This question has had me thinking. Every time I tried to get into her mind it was like there was a wall there that I couldn't get past. It got all foggy when I tried, something like this has never happened to me. What was it about her? This was the first question that has puzzled me in 100 years.

Could I really control myself around her? I knew I had to go back to school or people would start asking questions and we would have to leave again and I didn't want to be the reason why we have to move again.

As I drove down the street thinking I pulled over the car. I got out and looked at the forest it went back for miles. I locked the car and starting walking. I wanted to get to the top. It was a long walk up there if I wanted to I could get up there fast but I needed to think.

There were so many questions that I didn't have an answer for. Why couldn't I read her mind? Why was her blood so pure? And could I control myself?

I couldn't answer any of these questions right now. I was hoping that this walk would help would help me get some things in order but if anything my mind is more jumbled then before.

As I reached the top of the forest covered hill, I had seen a lot of things, but this place was so beautiful. There are green grasses in at least 3 different shades of green. There were flowers in pink , yellow , purple , and red.

This place was so peaceful; when you're a vampire there is very little peace to be found and when it is found you have to cherish it. I walked right to the center and laid down. Looking up at the sky, It was so serine and nice.

As I started thinking, so many thoughts went through my mind. When I try to read her mind it makes my head fuzzy and unclear I wonder if she felt that way to. Could she figure out my secret? I wondered if I couldn't read her mind could Alice see her future?

The only good part about being a vampire is you could turn everything off, feeling, emotion. You really just become a body but when you want you turn it on.

I had so much on my mind… I'm going to turn it all off for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I opened my eyes; everything is so much brighter and sound id clearer. Why have I never turned it off before? I thought to myself. The thirst is, is stronger it is trying to take over….. I let it. I looked around I had to eat now. I ran full speed up the mountain.

There was a lake at the top and at least 50 elk around it. I went after them one by one, drinking so fast the next one didn't even have time to run. After I finished off the last one I looked around at what I did, I was proud of the killing no guilt no remorse it made me feel empowered.

The animals only dimmed the hunger I needed more something stronger bigger, a human.

No I couldn't do that I wouldn't, but I needed I had to have it the will was so strong. I ran all the way back down the mountain, weaving through the trees.

I got into my car and drove to the closest trail for hikers. There had to be someone out on this beautiful day. A car was parked near the trail. It was fresh I could smell the burning gas in the air.

I got out of the car and ran up the trail to wear this girl was jogging up I ran up so fast behind her threw her on the ground and grabbed her wrest and started drinking her blood. How could Carlisle not drink blood of humans? The blood was sweet and warm really warm and the taste just made me want more. As soon as I finished that one I ran up the trail and found a group of 4 campers sitting around and talking. I didn't waste any time going after them there wasn't even any time or any of them to scream I drank so fast.

BPOV

After I went down stairs and ate pizza with Charlie, which was the same as it always is. We sit at the table, eat and don't really say much. Charlie is a man of few words; he likes to keep most things to himself.

I went up to my room started to go through the drawers, to look for pjs I finally found a pair of sweat pants and went to closet and found a plain long sleeved black shirt.

After I changed i went to lie down but honestly I wasn't even tired at all. All I could thing about was Edward.

So I grabbed a book off my nightstand , I knew it wouldn't help but what was I suppose t o do I couldn't sleep and if I let my mind wander I would start to come up with all these ideas and wouldn't be able to sleep for sure.

I don't think I can even read buts it worth a shot. Great what are the odds of me picking this book Secrets, Lies : What are they hiding. I looked at the book asking it why would I pick that book, looking at it almost like it was going to reply,

I set it back down, really with all this stress Iam getting really tired. I turned out the purple light on my nightstand, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

_What was that? Where am I ? I looked around it looked like I was in the woods maybe. Was someone there? There getting closer I can hear them! I need to run but for some reason I cant get up. Its like my legs are broken. I can hear it its so close I don't to die. A dark figure starts to appear in front of me. I couldn't see the face just the outline of the boy. As they moved closer the figure became clearer. It was oh my god its Edward. He looked evil, he looked so ragged and covered in blood, there was red all over his face and his shirt. He looked rabid, his eye wild and red, his hair was a mess and there were leaves in his hair. He just looked at me, all of the sudden he lunged at me but I couldn't move all I could do was scream._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I woke up screaming. That dream was terrible I looked around the room to make sure I wasn't still in the dream. I had been thinking about what he was because he seemed almost inhuman. I think I just gave myself the answer.

AUTHOR NOTE: running out of ideas please PM me or write it as a review thanks


End file.
